Currently server host used in the industry, for example, stackable and serial rack mount computer, is usually disposed with a circuit board (ex. motherboard), a power supply and other electronic components at one side within the chassis thereof, wherein a central processing unit (CPU), chip set(s), memories, and the like are provided on the circuit board. Moreover, a plurality of data storage devices are settled at the other side within the chassis, and a plurality of cooling fans are disposed between the circuit board and the data storage devices for exhausting waste heat from the operation of the server host by airflow inside the chassis. Therefore, the server host could be operated at a proper working temperature, thereby enhancing the operating stability of the server host.
However, in the conventional server host, the data storage devices are electrically connected to the circuit board by respective cables. For this reason, the more data storage devices the chassis has, the more cables have to be used. The increased number of cables often results in the problem of entanglement, making it difficult to arrange the cables. Besides, when assembling the server host having a plurality of data storage devices, it is time consuming to get each data storage device be electrically connected to the circuit board via a cable.
Also, because the cable is usually long to some extent, part of the cables may occupy the space between the circuit board and the data storage devices in the chassis where the cooling fans are located. This will lead to not only an overcrowded chassis but also a block in the air inlet and/or air outlet of the cooling fan. As a result, the formation of airflow within the chassis may be affected badly so that the waste heat within the chassis cannot be emitted effectively by the cooling fan(s). As the heat accumulates inside, the temperature of the server host increases. It may be expected that the server host cannot work stably under this condition and will break down or fail soon.